This project was undertaken to develop a collaborative research program in Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) between investigators at NIH and the Research Department of Thomson- CGR. CGR is providing a 0.5 T MRI scanner, (Magniscan 5000) as a gift to NIH and has entered into a formal agreement with NIH that governs the development of the research program. The installation of the MRI system started in June 1987 in the NIH Clinical Center and is expected to be complete by September 1987.